1. Field
The following description relates to a refrigerator having an ice making compartment and a water dispensing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is an apparatus configured to store foods fresh by having a storage compartment for storing foods and a cooling energy supplying device for supplying a cooling energy to the storage compartment. A refrigerator may be provided with an ice maker for generating ice.
For example, in a case of a side by side type refrigerator which has a refrigerating compartment and a freezing compartment on right and left sides inside a body of the refrigerator, respectively, an ice maker may be provided inside the freezing compartment. The ice maker generates ice with a cooling energy inside the freezing compartment.
However, in order to make ice in a side by side type refrigerator of this structure, the whole area inside a freezing compartment should be cooled down below freezing temperatures so that time and energy are inefficiently consumed.
Further, since a freezing compartment is closed by a freezing compartment door which is rotatably connected to a body of a refrigerator, the freezing compartment door should be opened in order to extract the ice inside the freezing compartment. Once the freezing compartment door is opened, the cooling energy inside the freezing compartment is easily discharged to an outside because the whole open front portion of the freezing compartment is exposed to the outside.
Additionally, the above-noted problem may occur in other types of refrigerators where an ice making compartment is provided in a refrigerating compartment and an ice maker inside the ice making compartment generates ice using other sources of cooling energy rather than a cooling air inside the refrigerating compartment, since the refrigerating compartment door is opened in order to extract the ice inside the ice making compartment of the refrigerating compartment, resulting in leakage of the cooling energy inside the refrigerating compartment.